Bailando contigo
by ranmaxakanelove
Summary: Akane es una joven rica que va a pasar unos dias a un centro familiar, allí conoce a un apuestó profesor de baile, que le enseñara muchas cosas, incluso a amar.
1. Chapter 1

_Soy el tío Takeda, los amores de verano se encuentran en pleno apogeo y todo el mundo esta enamorado..._

**Akane POV**

Metida en un coche gris leyendo un libro se encontraba una jovencita de pelo negro azulado, viajaba con su familia ignorando el suave murmullo de la radio. Si, esa joven soy yo.

Corría el verano del 89 y todo el mundo me llama " Kane" sin que a mi se me pasara por la cabeza la idea de protestar. Fue antes de que el estilo rock se pasara de moda, cuando deseaba ir a la misiones y pensaba que mi padre era el mejor hombre del mundo.

Dejé el libro y abrazé a su padre por detras, adoraba a mi padre era el hombre de mi vida. Despues miré por la ventana admirando el paisaje que se abría ante mi. Ese verano lo pasamos en Tatewaki's.

Era una especie de club de campo para gente rica, el gran salón principal se veia desde lejos, las pequeñas cabañas para los huéspedes estaban alrededor, grandes jardines y un inmenso campo de golf, pero lo que mas me gustó fué el lago que se veia. Cuando llegamos mi padre aparcó el coche.

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>desde aquí narra la autora)

Cuando el hombre mas mayor y el único que había en el coche bajo le abrió la puerta a las dos jovenes, ya que " Kane" se habia abierto la puerta ella misma. Ante eso su hermana mayor la miro de mala manera. Desde lejos se escuchaba la voz de un orador.

_Golf en el ala oeste, en el lago buceo y clases de natación..._

La hermana del medio era una chica mas bien peculiar, hiba muy bien vestida con todos los colores combinados, al mirar a una esquina vió un vestido , abrió los ojos y dijo:

- Tenía que haber traido mis zapatos color magenta, me dijiste que llevava demasiados.

La otra pobre chica la miro con pena - pero, si tras 12 pares...

- pero mis zapatos magenta van con ese vestido.

Soun Tendo el padre y cabeza de familia se quitó las gafas de sol que portaba- oh vamos Nabiki eso no es una tragedia, una tragedia es ver a gente morir de hambre o por sus ideales...

- Genté que se prende fuego en señal de protesta

- Tu callate "Kane"

El orador siguio su parloteo y toda la familia puso atención al divertido plan que propondría.

_Dentro de 10 minutos empezarán las carreras de sacos en la explanada sur , la clase de dibujo, el futbol y las clases de baile, y para los mayorcitos... ¡ AY SEXO! ajajaja_

A la mas joven de la familia le pareció excesivamente gracioso ese comentario, al darse la vuelta vio a un hombre moreno con camisa de flores pero con la parte de abajo de un traje, hiba acompañado de un jovencito moreno y alto, estaba musculado y tenia unos ojos marrones muy grandes, su pelo mas bien largo estaba recojido con un pañuelo.

- Doctor Tendo-gritó el hombre mas alto.

- Señor Tatewakii, vaya cuanto tiempo- le saludó de vuelta, despues de estrecharse las manos volvio a hablar.- ¿ como andas de la tension?

El Señor Tatewaki rió y miro a las chicas- jovencitas, quiero que sepais que si no llega a ser por su padre no estaria vivo- miró al chico que tenia las manos en los bolsillos y dijo- Ryoga saca el equipaje.

- En seguida jefe- cuando se puso a sacar las maletas el chico vió que una jovencita le estaba ayudando, le sonrio y dijo- vaya gracias, ¿ no te has planteado trabajar aquí?

- No es algo que me interese realmente- argumentó la joven haciendo al chico reir.

Mientras tanto la familia seguia atenta a la conversacion hasta que Tatewaki subió las manos al cielo y dijo:

- pero bueno dejemonos de hablar de mi y mi salud , ahora yo estoy a vuestras ordenes en 5 minutos empezará la clase de baile, tenemos a la mejor profesora una antigua Rockette.

-Son sus primeras vacaciones en 6 meses, mi padre debe tomarselo con calma.

- Señorita Tendo 3 semanas aqui valen por 1 año.

-Pues no se hable mas- rió Soun, ante esto Akane puso cara de pánico- a mover el esqueleto.

* * *

><p>En una sala sonaba a todo volumen una melodia, era muy pegadiza y animaba a bailar, estaban todos en fila y Akane " kane" no sabia que hacer, nunca se le habia dado bien bailar, asi que era empujada a moverse de izquierda a derecha. En el centro una chica preciosa de pelo castaño con un gran lazo blanco y un vestido color rojo dirigia al grupo.<p>

- Un, dos, tres ,cuatro pasad las uvas no dejeis ni unaa un, dos, tres, cuatro, moved el trasero con gran esmero, - canturreaba mientras movia el vestido- un, dos, tres, cuatro pasad las uuuuvas yujuu - decia saltando .- Vamos señoras dios no las habria dotado con semejantes maracas si no quisiera que las agitaraa- gritaba moviendo su pecho.

Formo una fila cojiendo a todos por la cintura, como el tren,- las señoras en el medio del tren - decia mientras se movia- en cuanto diga alto van a encontrar al hombre de sus sueños- Akane miró al rededor y vio que justo delante estaba su padre, al menos podria bailar con el y no un desconocido- Aaaalto- pero la profesora fue mas rápida y cojió antes a su padre- recuerden que mientras bailan su pareja es el jefe- Akane sonreia falsamente pues le habia tocado con una viejecita.

* * *

><p>Ya eran cerca de las 8 de la tarde y ya anochecia, Akane salio de su cabaña.<p>

- Papa , voy al edificio principal.

- esta bien pero no llegues tarde que vamos a ir a cenar.

- si tranquilo volvere pronto.

Cruzó un inmenso jardín habia algunas personas paseando o sentadas en los bancos, cuando llego al edificio principal , la chica escuchó unas voces y se puso a cotillear por una rendija abierta, dentro de una sala estaba el señor Tatewaki con varios camareros.

-Aqui hay dos clases de empleados: vosotros los camareros que habeis estado en la universidad, yo mismo fuí a buscaros eso significa una sola cosa, que no quiero dedos en los vasos ni pelos en la sopa, tiene que ser perfecto, es un centro familiar asi que teneis que entretener a las chica- hizo una pausa- a TODAS... incluso a las feas.

En ese momento un grupo de chicos hizo su aparición y uno en especial fue el que mas le llamó la atención a Akane. Era alto y guapo, su pelo recogido en una trenza era de color negro carbón, tenia unos ojos azules que madre mia y una sonrisa que hizo que las piernas de la joven temblaran.

- hola chicos- saludó con voz grave y varonil.

- mira quien aparece por aqui- dijo Tatewaki mirando al chico- lo vuestro es diferente, bailad con ellas enseñadles el mambo el cha cha chá, a jugar al boley o a nadar pero nada mas... nada de murmullos de cuchicheos ¡manos fuera!

Un chico de gafas rió y le dijo al otro- en estos sitios siempre lo mismo, puedes acostarte con ellas en el campo de golf pero nada de conversación- este comentario produjo la risa de los demas.

El señor tatewaki se dio la vuelta y mirando al chico dijo- cuidadito Mousse.

Cuando el hombre desapareció dejando solos a los hombres, un camarero bajito pero muy guapo miro a los otros riendo- ¿ Crees que te acordaras Ranma? ¿ con quién debes acostarte y con quién no?

El chico se acrco a el- tu ve por delante, enseñandoles tu cosita y el resto dejamelo a mi- dijo tirando las cosas que anteriormente el otro habia colocado. Acto seguido salio de alli con los chicos, Akane al ver que se acercaban se puso nerviosa y hecho a correr, no le hizo gracia la idea de ser descubierta fisgoneando.

* * *

><p>Un par de horas mas tarde la familia Tendo llegaba al gran comedor acompañada de Tatewaki, los guió hacia una mesa reservada para ellos. El camarero de antes llego y ayudo a Nabiki a sentarse.<p>

- Señor Tendo este es nuestro camarero Shinnosuke , chico , estos son Soun , Kasumi, Nabiki y " Kane" -el camarero le dedico una mirada a la mediana que puso a Akane de mal humor, ese chico le daba mala espina.

Un rato despues, cuando acabaron de cenar Kasumi miraba con pena la comida- cuantas sobras, con la cantidad de niños hambrientos, ¿ hay aun niños hambirentos en Europa?

- Hay muchos en el sur-oeste de Asia hermana.

Soun miro a Shinnosuke que acababa de llegar y dijo- chico, mi hija quiere enviar las sobras a Asia, asi que si sobra algo por favor envuelvelo.- cuando el señor Tatewaki llego Soun le miró - Tatewaki, "Kane" quiere cambiar el mundo.

Tatewaki rio y miro a Nabiki- ¿ y tu sabes como va a cambiarlo hija?

- Nabiki lo adornara- dijo con guasa Akane.

- salta a la vista - murmuro Shinnosuke. El señor tatewaki chasqueó los dedos y apareció un chico alto con cara de ser mas bien un poco ignorante y egocentrico.- Soun quiero presentarte a mi hijo Kuno. Estudia derecho en la universidad de Tokio

- oh "Kane" empezara este año en Yokohama.

- oh, en serio estaremos cerca- dijo mirando a la chica con cara de tonto. Akane ante esto le devolvio una falsa sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Mas tarde en el salón pusieron musica y la gente comenzo a bailar, Akane bailaba con Kuno. No se le veia muy agusto que se diga, el chico era como ella mas bien torpe para bailar.<p>

- ¿Quieres ser jueza?

-no , voy a estudiar derecho y sacarme la carrera de abogada, pero quiero ir a las misiones.

- Tras la fiesta de despedida ire al misisipi con dos compañeros para luchar contra el racismo- la chica no se creyó ese cuento mas que nada por que no veia al chico con esos ideales.

Cuando miró a la puerta vió al chico de antes, entrar con la profesora de baile, se pusieron en medio de la pista y comenzaron a bailar.

- ¡ mambo! - gritó emocionado Kuno- vamos te enseñare.

A diferencia de los pasos de Kuno que eran feos y torpes, los bailarines hacian movimientos impecables y giros imposibles, el chico cojió a la joven de la cintura y dio un par de giros, pegaron una patada al aire al ritmo de la música, al gente se paraba y hacia un círculo para verlos bailar, era un espectáculo.

- no deverian hacerlo tan bien, desaniman a la gente.- dijo Kuno con fastidio, Akane no hacia caso admiraba a la pareja a sus ojos se veian increiblemente bien, tanto bailando como pareja, ¿estarian casados? Seguro que si. Ante el pensamiento la chica miro al suelo triste.

Los bailarines seguian con su actuación, la chica fue al otro estremo, y corriendo hacia el chico dio un salto haciendo una pirueta en los brazos del joven, el señor Tatewaki les miro e hizo un gesto con la mano para que pararan, ellos lo miraron y cojieron a personas para bailar con ellos y asi la gente volvió a bailar.

Soun que bailaba con Kasumi se acercó a su hija menor.

- ¿ qué, os divertis?

- si por supuesto- exclamó Kuno- perdón tienen que disculparme pero esta noche organizo los juegos, ¿te gustaria ayudarme?

- por supuesto que si.- Akane miro de mala manera a su padre.

* * *

><p>Por culpa de su padre, Akane era la ayudante de un estúpido mago que se creia gracioso, estaba tumbada en una mesa metida en una caja, mientras aquel hombre insistía en cortarla a la mitad.<p>

- solo te dolera unos instantes, ¿ tienes seguro de vida verdad?

Akane puso los ojos en blanco, sabia de sobra que no le pasaria nada pues dentro de la caja sus piernas encojidas estaban gritando que las estirara, cuando el numero terminó y Akane fue libre corrió hacia el jardín, para que Kuno no la viera.

Cuando llego a una zona apartada descubrió unas cabañas que no habia visto, en la puerta un cartel.

**Habitaciones de empleados por favor no pasar.**

Como bien saben la curiosidad mato al gato, y Akane entro sin pensarselo dos veces.

* * *

><p>Bien fin primer capítulo espero que les guste y deje sus reviews, Muchos besos!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando paso vio un camino de arena, lo siguió y cruzó un pequeño puente, al final vió al chico que descargó sus maletas y le pareció que tenía problemas para llevar tres grandes y pesadas sandias. Ella, era una buena chica y educada asi que decidio que lo mejor que podia hacer era ayudarle.

- Hola.

El chico giró asustado y al ver a la joven chica se asustó aun mas- ¿ qué haces tu aqui?

- fui a dar un paseo

- Vuelve- dijo severo el chico.

- dejame ayudarte- dijo mientras intentaba cojer una sandia. - ¿ qué hay ahi?- preguntó al ver un gran edificio del que salia musica.

- no puedes pasar, son normas de la casa. Sera mejor que vuelvas al hotel, te vi bailando con el jefecillo- dijo Ryoga con guasa haciendo movimientos como dando a entender que bailaba con las sandias.

La joven frunció el ceño y le entrego de mala maner la sandia, si no llega a ser por los reflejos del joven, la pobre fruta se habria caido al suelo y hubiera quedado destrozada e incomible.

- espera- dijo Ryoga al ver que " Kane" se hiba- ¿ sabes guardar un secreto?- Akane dió la vuelta y sujetó otra vez la sandia- tu padre te matará, y Tatewaki me matara a mi...

Subieron unas escaleras y llegaron a la puerta del edificio principal, era una puerta muy grande y de madera, la música ya se escuchaba perfectamente y se oian risas. Al llevar las manos ocupadas Rioga se puso de espalda a la puerta y le dio un golpe con el trasero consiguiendo asi que la puerta se habriera.

_Do you love me? (I can really move)_

_Do you love me? (I'm in the groove)_

_Ah do you love? (Do you love me)_

_now that i can dance ( dance)  
><em>

Akane se quedó boquiabierta con lo que vió ahi dentro, infinidad de camareros o profesores bailaban pegando sus cuerpos unos con otros, ellos vestidos con pantalones, chalecos y camisas sin abrochar, ellas enfundadas en pantalones muy pretos camisas cortas o vestidos imposibles.

Una pareja llamó la atención de la chica, el joven de gafas que habia visto esa tarde bailaba con una profesora de pelos violetas, ella tenía rodeada la cadera del chico y el la pegaba a su cuerpo, bailaban muy cerca y pegando la parte baja de sus cuerpos.

_Watch me now, oh ( work work)_

_Oh work it all baby (work wor)_

_Well, you're drivin' me crazy (work, work)_

_Whit a little bit of soul now (work)_

Al girar la cabeza vió a otra pareja el llevaba un chaleco desabrochado y ella unas mallas que marcaban todo, el bajo sus manos de su cintura y las coloco en el trasero de la joven, esta en respuesta rio.

Akane sorprendida dijo:

- ¿ Dónde han aprendido a hacer eso?

- ¿ dónde? no lo se, en mi pueblo los chicos lo aprenden en el granero - la miró con una sonrisa- ¿ por qué? ¿ quieres probar? - Akane negó efusivamente haciendo a su acompañante reir- venga vamos.

Poco a poco se hiban haciendo paso entre la gente, Akane miraba al suelo ya que sentia las miradas de todos al pasar a su lado, algunos incluso se giraban para verla, al llegar a la barra y dejar la sandia dejo también de notar las miradas posarse sobre ella y respiro aliviada, se dió la vuelta y volvió a mirar a las parejas.

- ¿ te imaginas que bailaran asi en el salón?¡ Tatewaki preferiria cerrar el hotel!

Akane miró hacia la puerta y vió entrar al joven de antes con la profesora de baile, cuando los vieron todos empezaron a gritar. Por lo visto eran muy queridos.

_Do you love me? (Do you love me)_

_Now, do you love me? (Do you love me)_

_Now, do you love me? (Do you love me)_

_Now that I can dance (dance)_

Cuando entraron, los jovenes se hicieron paso entre la multitud, pero a diferencia de Ryoga y Akane ellos bailaban con los demás hasta que llegaron al centro de la pista, el hombre cojió a la chica por la cintura la alejo haciendo que dieran un par de vueltas y la atrajo hacia el acercando sus cuerpos bailando muy pegados.

_Watch me now, oh (work, work)_

_Ah, shake it up, shake it (work, work)_

_Ah, shake 'em, shake 'em down (work, work)_

_Ah, little bit of soul now (work)_

_-_¿ quienes son esos_?_ - preguntó Akane.

_- _son los profesores de baile- rió- el es mi primo Ranma Saotome.

_- _hacen muy buena pareja_._

_-_ si , parecen matrimonio.

_- _¿ no lo son?- preguntó Akane extrañada, parecian llevarse muy bien.

_- _no, el es soltero_._

Akane seguia viendo bailar a Ranma, esta vez ella, tenia la espalda pegada a su pecho y el la cojia de la cintura, el chico de gafas y su pareja se juntaron a ellos y empezaron a bailar los cuatro, Ranma y la profesora dio la vuelta para cambiar a hacer lo mismo con otra pareja para mas tarde volver a bailar solos.

- ¿ Ella como se llama?

- Ukyo, Ukyo Kuonji

- es realmente buena.

- si bailar es su pasión.

Ukyo, bajaba por el cuerpo de Ranma hasta llegar a sus piernas, entonces el la cojió del brazo y tiró de ella para subirla en brazos. La joven en lo alto movia la cintura poniendo sus manos en la cabeza. Cuando la bajo la chica puso sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Ranma mientras se tiraba hacia atras.

Ranma al dar la vuelta, vio a la joven que acompañaba a su primo, jamas la habia visto pero por su ropa sabia perfectamente que no era una camarera, asi que dando un par de vueltas dejó a Ukyo bailando con un amigo y se habrió paso bailando, cuando llego Ryoga estaba moviendose delante de la joven, ella tenia un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas y miraba hacia el suelo, ese gesto enterneció al chico e hizo que quisiera saberlo todo acerca suya, pero luego recordó que no era de los suyos y se enfado.

Al llegar a su lado dió un salto y golpeo con la cadera la del chico haciendo que el otro lo mirara.

- ¡ oye primo! ¿ que hace esta aqui?

Ryoga miro con una sonrisa y dijo- vino conmigo, esta conmigo.

-Traje una sandia- Ranma la miró con un gesto divertido y volvió a la pista de baile, dejando a Akane y a Ryoga solos- "traje una sandia" que frase mas original.

Ranma, Ukyo y los demas empleados seguian bailando , esta vez ellos pasaban por el medio de sus compañeros al llegar al final Ranma daba pequeños saltos, miro a Akane le guiñó el ojo y movia un dedo incitandola a que se acercara.

Akane no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando era arrastrada a la pista de baile, ella giró para mirar a Ryoga con gesto de pánico. El solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Cuando llegaron a la pista el sonrio.

- Ahora separa las rodillas y agáchate.

Akane torpemente conseguia mover las caderas, el sonreia la cojió de la cintura , ella se intimidó y giró la cabeza, Ranma le cojió el mentón y hizo que le volviera a mirar- debes mirarme a los ojos.

La chica poco a poco hiba pillando el ritmo cosa que le agrado bastante haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios dejando al pobre chico algo atontado. Cuando por fin Akane ya lo hacia bien Ranma hizo que rodeara sus hombros con los brazos, haciendo asi que la distancia entre ellos fuera mínima.

- lo estas haciendo bien.

- ¿ en serio?- preguntó emocionada.

- si, mi nombre es Ranma, Ranma Saotome.

- yo soy " Kane" Tendo.

Al finalizar la canción Ranma la llevó de vuelta con su primo obligandole literalmente a llevarla de vuelta al hotel.

* * *

><p>Al dia siguiente en el gran jardín del hotel Ukyo, ayudaba a una compañera en su actividad, que no era nada mas y nada menos que probarse pelucas, "Kane" no estaba muy agusto, llevaban ahi dos horas y solo se habia provado una peluca, al contrario que Nabiki que llevaba cientos de ellas.<p>

En un mal momentos llegó Shinnosuke el camarero del otro dia y se acercó a Nabiki.

- y por eso no preguntes que puede hacer tu camarero por ti si no que puedes hacer tu por tu camarero- Akane torció el gesto, y ese comentario sin sentido ¿ a qué venia?- si aumentan las propinas tendre para un alfa romeo.

Nabiki abrió los ojos se giró y le dijo con ojos soñadores- es mi coche favorito.

Akane calló en la cuenta de que Ukyo, miraba fijamente a Shinnosuke y no con un gesto amable que se diga, en ese momento ella llevaba puesta una peluca negra, larga, añoraba su pelo largo pero decidió que el corto le seguia quedando mejor. En ese momento llegó Ranma, Akane al verle se quitó de inmediato la peluca y se peinó el pelo con su mano.

- Señoras estan preciosas.

Akane le miraba y sonreia pero se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba enfrascado en una conversación con la profesora. Entonces el parloteo de Nabiki la saco de sus pensamientos.

- " Kane" ¿podrias hecharme una mano esta noche? dile a papa y a Kasumi que me fui a la cama.

- ¿ a donde iras?

- al campo de gol, hay unas vistas preciosas.- Nabiki se levantó y se fue.

Akane observó a Ranma y Ukyo charlar, ella sonreia y los ojos de el brillaban, al despedirse el le dio un beso en la mejilla, y con esos pequeños gestos la esperanza de Akane se enterró en un agujero muy grande y muy profundo. Seguro que esos dos se gustaban, pero Ryoga le habia dicho que el es soltero ¿ sera que aun no habian hablado de sus sentimientos?

Akane le levantó cojió las pelucas de ella y la de su hermana y se las dió a la jovencita.

- ¿de verdad fuiste una Rockette?

- si , asi es- dijo sin mirarla.

- eres una bailarina maravillosa.

- mi madre me hecho de casa a los 16 años, he bailado desde entonces- dijo friamente dejando a Akane cortada. Ukyo cojió sus cosas y se fue.

* * *

><p>La familia Tendo excepto la mediana , Nabiki, estaba reunida en un kiosko de música. Allí Akane vio a Ranma bailar con una mujer mas o menos de la edad de Kasumi o algo mas madura . Tatewaki llegó y dijo:<p>

- ¿ no baila doctor?

Kasumi contestó - esperamos un Vals.

La mujer que bailaba con Ranma le miraba con unos ojos que expresaban el deseo que tenia por el joven. -Hola Tatewaki.

- Oh Hinnako estas preciosa, va a venir tu esposo este fin de semana. ¿ verdad?

Ella hizo un gesto coqueto con sus manos y con una dulce voz afirmó- eso es querido.

Tatewaki sonrió y miró a Soun con un gesto gracioso mientras se encojia de hombros- Hinako es una de nuestras gatitas. Es la mujer de un gran empresario, pasa mucho tiempo sola...

En ese momento llega Kuno y pregunta a Akane si quiere dar un paseo, ella para no ver mas el espectáculo que están dando esa Hinako y Ranma acepta aunque no esta muy segura. Se la lleva a la orilla del lago, Akane esta mirando en dirección contraria pensando en Ranma y esa mujer, hasta que siente que Kuno le toca el pelo.

- me encanta ver tu pelo flotando en el aire.

Akane se voltea mirandolo con un gesto falso, haciendo creer al chico que ese comentario le habia gustado. Cuando vio que el joven se acercaba mas de la cuenta dijo:

- a lo mejor mi padre me esta buscando.

- "Kane" no te preocupes cuando sepa que estas conmigo, sera el padre mas feliz de todo Tatewaki- Akane subió las cejas- quiero que sepas, que por estos lugares soy el mas solicitado.

-no me cabe duda.

- es mas, no quiero que pienses que tengo mucho ego, pero hace unos dias logre robarle una chica a Toma el profesor de natación. El le preguntó delante de mi : ¿ qué tiene este que no tenga yo? y ella dijo : dos hoteles ejejeje.

Akane rió falsamente tanto que ni ella misma se la creyó hasta que vió a alguien salir de el bosque. Eran Nabiki y Shinnosuke.

- espero que te disculpes.

- vamos Nabiki vuelve a tu casita con tu papi a jugar con tus muñecas.

Akane bajo la vista y Kuno la abrazó por los hombros

- siento que hayas tenido que ver esto...- akane sonrio- ¿ tienes hambre? ven, vamos a por algo para comer.

Entraron en el salón principal del hotel y se metieron en la cocina.

- veamos que quieres, manzana, patatas, ¿ pepinillos dulces?

Akane en ese momento vió a Ukyo en el suelo con un vestido rosa, estaba llorando agarrandose las piernas, Akane temio por que Kuno la pillara y la despidiera.

- Kuno ven vamonos, no tengo hambre y quiero saber como esta Nabiki.

Despues de deshacerse del joven Akane corrió hasta el jardín donde estaba Ryoga,le contó lo que habia visto y se lo dijo a Ranma que seguia bailando con Hinako. Ranma al saber sobre el estado de la chica salió corriendo seguido por Ryoga y Akane.

* * *

><p>Bien fin de otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. Siento las faltas de ortografía que son horribles pero de verdad no tengo mucho tiempo para revisarlo.<p>

besos!


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma caminaba rapidamente en dirección a la cocina junto con Ryoga y Akane, el chico la miró de mala manera, cojió a Ryoga y le preguntó:

- ¿ qué hace ella aquí?

Ryoga se tensó- la traje por si Kuno regresa.

Ranma no muy conforme siguió avanzando. La chica podía ser útil para entretener a Kuno. Aun así muy enfadado siguió hablando con el otro chico:

- Ukyo no piensa las cosas. Espero que no haya cometido ninguna estupidez.

Akane malamente le seguia el paso, pues ellos hiban muy deprísa y ella tenía las piernas mas cortas, aun así preguntó:

- ¿ Pero qué es lo que le ocurre?

Ryoga la miró a los ojos, no podía negarle nada a la chica y aún a sabiendas de que Ranma le mataría dijo:

- esta embarazada, Akane...

-¡Ryoga!

Ryoga y Akane miraron a un Ranma muy muy enfadado, Akane le miró, embarazada... vaya eso devía de ser un golpe muy duro...

- Y que hara el...

Ranma se dió la vuelta y la miró: que hara el... es mio ¿ verdad? has pensado eso.

- yo no queria...

- Si ya... nos estas haciendo perder el tiempo...- y siguió caminando.

En la cocina todo era oscuridad, no se veía casi nada, y no podian encender la luz por si alguien los pillaba, Ranma buscaba a Ukyo por todos los lados, hasta que la vió tirada abrazandose, llorando como jamás el la hubiera visto, pasó entre Akane y Ryoga y cojió a la joven en brazos, esta en cuanto lo vió le abrazo fuerte. Ranma la abrazaba.

-tranquila ya estoy aquí, no pasa nada. Ya estoy aquí...Yo cuidare de ti, no te pasara nada.

Akane miraba triste la escena. Era increible el cariño que se tenian, y deseo que alguien algun dia la cuidara como el joven de trenza cuidaba a Ukyo.

- tenemos que irnos...

Pasaron al lado de Akane sin mirarla siquiera. Akane se quedó pensativa, y Ryoga la miró. Ella se fue. Al llegar al lago se sentó en un banco, empezaba a refrescar y no llevaba mucho abrigo. Estaba pensando en la pareja, parecian muy unidos... Alguien se sentó a su lado, era Ryoga.

- vaya... pobre Ukyo.

- ¿la has visto?

- sí, estan en la casa de Ranma.

-¿ En la de el?

- sí , veras Ranma vive en una casa solo, es de los pocos, yo , Ukyo y otros mas tenemos que compartirla, y como la de Ukyo la esta utilizando Shampoo se fueron a la suya.

Akane se quedo pensativa, solo se escuchaba a algunos grillos y el agua moviéndose. Entonces se armó de valor...

-Ryoga ¿quién es el padre...?

El la miró y suspiró: No es mi primo, es Shinnosuke.

Ella abrió los ojos: entonces no hay problema, Shinnosuke tiene dinero si se lo dice...

-Lo sabe Akane. Son cosas, que simplemente no entenderas..." Kane"

Al dia siguiente Akane se encontró con Shinnosuke y le contó lo sucedido:

- y tengo que hacer eso por que...

- es tu responsabilidad como futuro padre.

El chico se rió mientras ponía el pan en las mesas, Akane echaba el agua en las copas. - eso es lo que dice ella, pero lo mas probable es que sea de su amiguito Ranma, y me quiera meter a mi. Y haber si apuntas bien, estas tirando el agua " Kane".

Ella le miro.- me das asco, no te acerques a mi hermana ni a mi o conseguire que te echen - mientras decía esto sonreía y le tiró el agua encima. Una pareja de ancianos vieron la escena y empezaron a reirse del pobre camarero.

Ryoga también lo había visto y se acercó a ella.

- Oye oye espera, ¡wow! vaya numerito jaja.

- ese cerdo idiota... desgraciado...

- ya ya lo se, oye y ¿has conseguido algo?

- sí, saber que ese cerdo no quiere saber nada.

- Veras puedo traer a una médico, para desacerse de el ... problema.

- ¿llamas a un bebe problema?

- para Ukyo si lo es... pero la visita cuesta 3.789 yens.

- es mucho dinero...

- ya... pero solo puedo pedirle cita el jueves... piensa akane de donde podemos sacar tanto dinero.

Akane abrió los ojos cojió la cara del chico feliz como una perdiz y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

- se me esta ocurriendo algo.

Cuando se fue corriendo dejó al chico algo alelado.

Soun Tendo estaba jugando al Padel con su hija mallor, la pobre joven no daba una, cosa que hacia reir a su padre. Cuando Akane llego pararon el juego.

- Papa necesito un favor.

- Y tu hermana clases de Padel.

- no es enserio... ¿podrias prestarme 3.789 yens?

- es mucho dinero hija...

- si lo sé pero.. no puedo cotartelo pero ...

-¿ no sera algo ilegal no hija?

Akane sonrió y negó efusivamente.

Su padre la abrazó y le dijo: lo tendras en la comida.

Ella le abrazo ante la tierna mirada de Kasumi.

Eran cerca de las once y Akane volvió al salon donde vió por primera vez a los camareros y profesores bailar. Las mismas parejas, distinta melodia. Caminó por el pasillo, y aun la miraban raro. Al llegar a la barra vió a Ryoga quien sonrió al verla y le hizo un gesto con la mano, vio a Ranma y Ukyo bailar abrazados, al son de la música. Le dió verguenza interrumpir por que se veian muy bien y muy agusto bailando.

Aun asi se armó de valor y le toco el hombro a Ukyo. Esta se sobresaltó y al ver a la joven chica soltó a Ranma, Akane sacó el dinero y se lo dió. Ukyo abrió los ojos sonriendo:

- ¿te lo dió Shinnosuke?

- no, ese imbecil es un ser despreciáble.

Ukyo sonrió :¿ entonces quién?

- nadie, cojelo y ya esta, ¿ lo necesitabas no?

- sera posible...

- tienes mucho valor al pedirselo a papá...

Akane se puso seria y bajó la mirada, entonces Ukyo lo entendió todo, sonrió y dijo:

- lo siento no puedo aceptarlo. Aun así gracias.

Cojió a Ranma que se había quedado mudo, y se puso a bailar.

- estas loca coje el dinero.

Ella negó y coloco su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Ryoga dijo: Akane ya hemos hablado sobre esto... solo le puedo pedir cita para el jueves, y el jueves por la noche actúan en el Furinkan, si lo suspenden no podran actuar la proxima temporada.

-¿ Furinkan? ¿ qué es eso?

- Es otro hotel , donde bailan el mambo.

- ¿y no pueden ir por vosotros? sustituiros digo.

Ranma bebió su cerveza de mala gana y la miró :

- no señorita metomentodo, no nos pueden sustituir, Mousse y Shampoo tienen la semana ocupada y no pueden aprenderse los pasos. Taro y Mariko tienen trabajo esa noche y Akari sustituirá a Ukyo, no se nos puede sustituir, a diferencia de los tuyos, aquí trabajamos todos- La chica le miró avergonada- ¿ qué?¿quieres intentarlo?

Akane agitó la cabeza rapidamente haciendo reir a Ranma. Ryoga miró y dijo:

- no es mala idea.

- Ranma y Akane le miraron asustados- eee era coña.

-¿ Por qué no?, sabe bailar.

- no, no se bailar ni el merengue.

- miralo, ¿la has oido no?- dijo apuntando a la joven.

- Pero Ranma tu bailas muy bien, puedes guiar a cualquiera.

- Ukyo, no, la has oido ni siquiera baila el merengue , imposible IM-PO-SI-BLE.

Akane entrecerró los ojos y fruncio el ceño, eso causo que algo dentro de Ranma empezara a temblar.

* * *

><p>Bien hasta aqui un capi mas, se me olvidaba decir que esta historia no nace de mi imaginacion, salvo algunas partes que añado yo. Este fic es una pequeña adaptacion de mi peli favorita, " disty dancing".<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen algun review, que me animan. A si perdon por las miiles de faltas :(.

Bueno un besito!(:


	4. Chapter 4

En una cabaña alejada de las demás se ve a dos jóvenes bailando, bueno intentando bailar. A el se le ve cansado, a ella frustrada por no saber coordinarse.

Ranma la miraba, le había dicho que NO empezara en el primero y ese pequeño monstruo hacía lo que le daba la gana. Esto era desesperante, ¿por que le castigaban así? Esa niña era igual que un pato borracho con tacones de aguja.

Sus pasos eran bruscos y torpes y siempre andaba en las nubes sin prestar atención ¿para ella era un juego? Su futuro estaba en juego.

Suspiró y vio a la chica mirar sus pies. Bien allá vamos de nuevo.

Akane miró decidida y dio un paso al frente provocando un pisotón en el pie de Ranma.

-Auuh otra vez… ¡No empieces en primera!

- Lo siento, ha sido sin querer…

- ¿5 veceS? – preguntó alterado.

-¿sii que pasa?

- que te he dicho miles de veces que no empieces en el primero, ¡empieza en el segundo!

- eso es estúpido, el primero siempre va antes que el segundo eso es matemático.

- si pero, el baile no es ciencia, no es matemáticas. Es un sentimiento…

Akane se quedó callada y bajo la vista apenada. El hombre se jugaba su futuro y ella solo podía mirar esos brazos musculosos y esos ojos… con esa frustración en la cara.

-Lo siento, pero es que jamás he bailado esto…

- No pasa nada- dijo suspirando- a ver cuando empiece la música entramos en 1,2,3,4…

- ¿entonces va primero primera?

- ¡no!

- Pero si…

- déjalo, a ver, 1,2,3,4 .

- si…

La música comenzó a sonar Akane se tensó y Ranma le dio una mirada de confianza. Akane hizo un amago de mover el pie en primera y Ranma como si leyese su mente dijo un certero y seco:

-¡no!

La música siguió y con paso torpe Akane por fin, comenzó a hacerlo bien. Ranma suspiró en señal de victoria. Lo consiguió después de dos horas…

- Muy bien Akane, vas bien,

- ¿en serio?

- si…- siguieron un rato.

Ranma paró y la miro sonriendo- muy bien otra vez – se colocaron de nuevo pero en menos de un segundo todos los esfuerzos del chico se fueron al garete tras recibir un pisotón de una Akane que entró en primera.

-Otra vez no- rogó el joven al borde de las lágrimas.

Akane pasó los días bailando a escondidas con el chico , el le echaba unas broncas monumentales que ella respondía con mas gritos y voces. Ryoga y Ukyo no se explicaban como no se habían matado entre ellos.

Akane con el tiempo mejoró, no mucho pero esos tres dias anteriores de desesperación dieron algunos frutos.

Un dia estaba muy oscuro y particularmente caluroso. Se avecinaba tormenta. Pero eso no impedía que Ranma y Akane entrenaran.

-¿ tu crees que lo conseguiré? – preguntó algo desilusionada Akane.

Ranma la miró, la pequeña muchacha se estaba esforzando mucho por alguien a quien apenas conocía. Entonces su corazoncito se ablandó.

-Akane ¿recuerdas que el primer dia te comenté que bailar es un sentimiento?- ante el asentimiento de la chica prosigió- pues eso te ayudara mucho, ven levantate- cuando lo hizo cojió su mano y la puso en su corazón. La chica se sonrojó muchisimo- cierra los ojos y siente los latidos.

Akane cerró los ojos y comenzó a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música y del corazón de el chico de la trenza. Ranma sonrió debía admitir que era preciosa, pero muy torpe.

Siguieron bailando. La mano de Ranma se deslizó hasta sujetar la de su compañera que abrió los ojos sonriendo al igual que el joven de trenza.

_I've been meaning to tell you__I've got this feelin that won't subside__I look at you and I fantasize_

Akane se acercaba inconscientemente a el cuerpo de el chico este la miró y dijo:

Akaane este es mi espacio y este el tuyo – dijo señalando el hueco entre ellos – yo no invado el tuyo y tu no invades el mio.

-Si.

_You're mine tonight__Now I've got you in my sights__With these..._

Volvieron a su postura inicial siguiendo la coreografía marcada. Ranma y Akane se miraban a los ojos. El sonreía pues Akane estaba consiguiéndolo. Ella sonreía también pero al ver que por fin hacia algo bien

_Hungry eyes__One look at you and I can't disguise__I've got...__Hungry eyes__I feel the magic between you and I_

Las vueltas eran las peores enemigas de la joven Tendo. Todo giraba y ella se mareaba consiguiendo echar a perder la coreografía. Ranma se desesperaba pero debía aguantar. La chica era patosa y estaba haciendo grandes logros.

_I want to hold you so hear me out__I want to show you what love's all about__Darlin' tonight_

Discutían mucho ese día, no sabían si por cansancio o porque ese tiempo no era muy común pero discutían mucho. Ranma le gritaba que debía mirarle a los ojos. Ella contraatacaba alegando que lo hacia. El en un intento por demostrarle que no era cierto le dio un par de vueltas y acercó su cabeza demasiado llevándose ambos un buen cabezazo.

_Now I've got you in my sights__With these..._

Akane por fin se puso esos zapatos especiales para el baile que tanto deseaba ponerse. La verdad es que era incomodo estar en zapatos bajos de puntillas, Ranma notó que con los zapatos Akane había mejorado y mientras la observaba bailar sonreía aun mas.

_Hungry eyes__One look at you and I can't disguise__I've got...__Hungry eyes__I feel the magic between you__And I've got..._

Akane miraba a Ranma a los ojos. El a ella. Se dejaban llevar al ritmo de la música. Ranma en un momento de la coreografía tuvo que poner las manos en la cadera de la joven que se puso nerviosa y tropezó.

_Hungry eyes__Now I've got you in my sights__With those...__Hungry eyes__Now did I take you by surprise_

La cosa cambiaba y Akane mejoraba cada minuto que pasaba. Ranma puso una sonrisa que hizo que enseñara sus perfectos dientes blancos. Akane le miró embobada y sonrió de vuelta.

_I need you to see__This love was meant to be_

Akane se puso nerviosa en la parte de la coreografía en la que debía poner su espalda contra su torso y subir su brazo hasta el cuello de el chico.

Ranma de lo mas tranquilo comenzó a deslizar la mano por el brazo de la chica a quien le entró cosquillas y comenzó a reir.

_I need...__Hungry Eyes__Now I've got you in my sights__With my...__Hungry eyes__Got you in my sights..._

Tras varios intentos por fin consiguieron el propósito de acabar esa parte, Ranma miraba a Akane y Akane a Ranma, por la posición sus rostros estaban pegados y cuando la mano descendió totalmente le dio un par de vuelta.

Siguieron entrenando y llegando al final Akane dio un mal impulso que casi deja a Ranma de la espalda.

-Ten cuidado bruta- se quejó.

- ¡Oye , yo no soy bruta!

- Hombre que no, ¿es que te divierte esto?

Akane se ofendió- si claro me encanta es lo que mas me gusta del mundo. Un dia me levanté y dije hoy estoy caritativa voy a ayudar a una chica y de paso a bailar con un hombre con mal carácter y de paso salvarle el pellejo cuando lo que me apetece es sacártelo a tiras y hacerme un abrigo con el.

Ranma miraba alucinado a Akane y con una cara de lo mas obvia dijo:

pues vámonos.

Al Sali de la cabaña vieron que efectivamente una tormenta increíble barría la zona. Salieron corriendo hacia el coche de Ranma, que frustrado vio que se dejo las llaves en el coche.

-Mierda…¡ Mierda!- Ante la mirada de Akane, cogió una piedra y destrozó el cristal abriendo desde fuera y con actitud galante dijo – señorita.

Akane aún alucinada subió.

Cuando llevaban un tiempo en carretera Akane comenzó a reír gritando – luego yo soy la bruta…

-Es verdad para ser chica eres algo brusca.

- Bueno yo no soy como todas- dijo mirando al chico que sonrió- ¿ a donde vamos?

-donde no llueva, es un lago.

Akane no dijo mas, miraba por la ventana el paisaje frondoso y verde, la lluvia dejó de caer y a lo lejos divisó un lago de aguas cristalinas.

Al llegar se quitaron la chaqueta y comenzaron a practicar un salto en el que Akane tenía que quedar extendida.

-Bien la clave es no inclinarse- dijo dentro de el agua- ¿ lista?- Akane asintió y Ranma la sujetó de las caderas alzándola.- no te inclines, no te incli…nes- dijo mientras caía hacia atrás.

Al salir de el agua lo intentaron de nuevo.

-no me sueltes vale…- dijo Akane preocupada.

-no pero… - la sujetó de nuevo- mantén…el…equilibrio- dijo mientras caían otra vez. Pero esta vez cuando salieron a la superficie Ranma aún la sujetaba por la cintura y esta por el cuello y giraban riendo y mirándose a los ojos.

Ranma le acarició la cara a la par que se acercaban el uno al otro. Sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco hasta que el piar de un pájaro los hizo separarse avergonzados.

-¿lista?

Akane asintió. Volvió a subirla con dificultad. Y así pasaron parte de la tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien nuevo capítulo. Estoy actualizando mis historias rápido porque tengo algo de tiempo y quiero aprovecharlo escribiendo pues el mal tiempo no me permite salir de casa ¬¬.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen algún review. Ah y una vez mas esta historia no sale de mi imaginación la estoy basando de la película " Dirty Dancing" Aunque yo quite o añada algo.**

**Bueno muchas gracias a los que la leen y un besito!C=**


End file.
